


Enchantment

by GemmaRose



Series: One Piece Magic AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Scars, Scratching, i probably shouldn't be surprised by this, well more like a lust spell but ao3- actually has a tag for that. huh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pissing off a crew of pirates is almost never a good plan. Especially when every member of said pirate crew has an affinity for illegal charisma spells.</p><p>Or: Law gets whammied by a lust spell and his boyfriend is happy to help him burn it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantment

Law picks himself up off the deck with a groan, mentally cataloging his injuries. Some cuts, plenty of bruises, no broken bones, and his head hurts but not in the way of a fresh concussion. If not for the pulsing heat of an illegal spell under his skin, he would've said that he was perfectly fine. But even after taking a hit from that bastard of a charisma-affinity captain he was still healthy enough to treat his crew's injuries and ensure none of them had been hit with any spells which could do permanent damage.

-

As it turns out, when everybody is back on the deck of the Sunny, nobody has any wounds which are even potentially life threatening, but most of both present pirate crews have been hit with some manner of illegal charisma spell. Thankfully, when Law glances to his navigator he finds Bepo still in his right mind. Law's not sure if he would've been able to keep a straight face if his navigator was actively cuddling with someone.

He's fairly well practiced in putting his own injuries second to those of his crew, so by the time Luffy pulls him away from the discussion of potential counter-spells Law is swaying slightly on his feet. Luffy's hand fastens around his elbow, and he deliberately inhales to avoid moaning. The lust spell, which both he and Nami are fighting off for the sake of giving the unenchanted suggestions on how to break it, is a nasty piece of work. The spell's effects build in intensity with the passage of time, until the one hit by it succumbs and their will is subsumed by that of the caster. Luffy pulls him away by the arm, and normally Law would protest being manhandled away from a discussion, especially one concerning the welfare of his crew, but Nami takes her leave at the same time and he remembers that he's not sick with a fever but a lust spell. And even if that weren't the case, it's always so very hard to resist Luffy, stupid willful conqueror he is. So Law lets Luffy pull him away from the conversation, leaves Bepo in charge of looking after their enchanted nakama, and doesn't question why the persistent ball of energy which is Monkey D. Luffy drags him into the larger of the Sunny's bunk rooms.

"What do you need?" Luffy asks when the door has shut behind them. Law stares blankly for a second, trying to decide if Luffy had missed how his swordsman and cook had been acting before they got Roomed up to the crow's nest or if he was dense enough that he hadn't realised Roronoa and Black Leg were currently having sex.

"Torao's captain, so when you're around your nakama you gotta look in control, but we're alone now so what do you need?" Luffy explains more quietly than Law thought him capable of being. When he looks down and doesn't answer immediately, the younger captain's tone turns almost coaxing. "I saw you get hit, Torao, and everyone else who got hit needs something, even Nami, though she's good at hiding it."

"Why not tend to your own crew's needs?" he manages to ask almost evenly, not pulling his arm from Luffy's gentle grip but not acknowledging it either.

"Then who would take care of Torao?" he asks, tilting his head slightly to the side. His hand slides down Law's arm, leaving a trail of prickling fire in its wake, and comes to rest on the bare skin of his wrist. Law's breath catches in his throat at the contact, and for all his idiocy Luffy is surprisingly perceptive when it comes to caring for someone. "Can I hug you?" he asks, and Law nods rather than trust his voice. Luffy's arms wrap around him, just the once, and he grips back with an only-mostly-contained whimper.

"Ah." Luffy pulls away ever so slightly, looks down, then looks up at Law with a grin that's far too in innocent for the words that proceed to come out of his mouth. "Torao needs to fuck someone."

Law's mouth goes drier than it already was, and when he opens it no sound comes out. Luffy is still smiling proudly, like he just figured out a puzzle or something, and Law's brain kinda stops working for a minute as Luffy grabs him by the hand and drags him over to sit on one of the bunk beds. Sure their alliance has never been particularly professional (he only stopped kidding himself after Dressrosa, if he's being honest) but even after makeout sessions heavy enough to pique Law's negligible interest Luffy has never shown the slightest interest in sex. But now his grin is turning devious, and he's kneeling over Law's lap and- "Is that supposed to be a strip tease?" Law frowns, his voice surprisingly steady for all that he feels a chaste kiss would send him reeling.

"I guess?" Luffy frowns. "I saw Robin doing it to Franky once, and he seemed to like it, and I thought..." he trails off into a shrug, and Law laughs as he brushes the smaller man's ever-open jacket completely off his shoulders. Everywhere they touch feels like burning, and he's so hard it's almost painful, but Law has a lifetime of putting aside his pain so he's able to catch Luffy's hands as the brilliant red fabric hits the floor and trap them palm to palm between his own.

"I can't promise I'll be gentle."

Luffy's smile at that is far too bright, far too innocent. "It's okay, I'm rubber." he chuckles, his usual distinct sound, and Law leans in for a kiss. Luffy smiles as Law grips his shoulders hard enough to bruise a normal person, and doesn't complain when Law fumbles the button on his fly three times.

Once Luffy's shorts have been discarded, Law flips the smaller captain so he's pinning Luffy to the bunk with his body. Luffy _gasps_ as Law presses against him, and when Law pulls away to yank his shirt over his head Luffy pulls his pants and underwear down in one go. Law's breath catches in his throat at that, he kicks them the rest of the way off hurriedly along with his shoes, and he flings his shirt off to who-knows-where in the room before surging forward and smashing his mouth against Luffy's again. Luffy kisses him back just as hard, lifts his hips obligingly when Law tugs on his boxers, and he's got two fingers in the younger captain's ass before it registers that Luffy isn't gasping his name in pleasure but pain. He pulls his hand away, and swallows his voice because the spell is still there like a pressure on his very will and if he speaks he might say something tremendously stupid.

"Zoro" and "dresser." is all Law can make out through his pulse pounding in his ears and Luffy's tone making the spell press on him ever more heavily, but he manages to form a Room and sure enough there's a small pot of lube in one of the dresser drawers. He pulls off one of his socks and swaps it for that, spins the lid off, and Luffy squeaks when the cool gel touches his skin but he's not tense when Law slides his fingers in again.

"Law." Luffy gasps, and Law's heart fairly leaps out of his chest because even after being involved for several months the Straw Hat captain has _never_ used his given name before now.

"Yeah, Luffy?" he replies, breathing heavily.

"I'm good." he reaches up and places a hand on Law's cheek. "You can fuck me."

For all that it's not a joke, Law laughs at that. Trust Luffy to be so blunt at all times. "Thank you." he says as evenly and sincerely as he can manage, and Luffy fairly keens as he's entered. His hands grip Law's upper arms tight enough that they'll have left bruises over those from the fight tomorrow morning, and Law comes before he's even halfway in. When the world refocuses Luffy is looking at him in confusion, flushed and sweaty, and Law presses a kiss to his lips which Luffy deepens quickly, arms sliding up to hook around behind his neck.

"Is Torao feeling better now?" Luffy asks earnestly, not so much as a hint of coyness in his whole body. Law can't help but smile for a moment, but he shakes his head.

"The spell's still on me." he focuses on it for a moment, a tricky feat that makes his head hurt a bit, and groans. "I think it's gotten stronger, actually."

"Well, you are already hard again." Luffy grins, lifting his hips to rub their cocks together. "And this is fun, so let's get that silly spell off you." his smile is blinding, and Law's heart does a funny little twisty jump thing in his chest like it has done every time he's struck by just how much he _loves_ this man.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" he murmurs, using one hand to support his weight and the other to steady himself as he pushes into Luffy again. The smaller captain makes a breathy sound as Law starts thrusting, a needy little thing bordering on a whine, and the third time it happens Law realises it's his name. Luffy is calling him by name, and that much is enough to send him over the edge with a wordless shout.

Law is only barely aware of Luffy pulling him in for a kiss as the world fogs out, and when he comes back down to earth Luffy is still pressed against him, lips moving with a desperate, needy insistence. Law almost collapses onto him when they separate, but manages to keep his balance. He sits up, kneeling on his boyfriend's bunk, and grips Luffy with as much force as he can to drag the future Pirate King into his lap. Thankfully Luffy doesn't have to be manhandled into place like a doll, happily cooperating and showering his face with kisses, and when he's hard again in record time Law grips the rubberman's hips and thrusts up into him. Luffy grips his ass and kisses him hard, maybe even hard enough to bruise.

"Law." Luffy gasps when they part, dropping his head against the taller man's neck and shoulder to heave air into his lungs in short bursts. His breath is impossibly warm, almost burning on Law's skin but in a good way. "Fuck, _Law_." Luffy moans, and gods be damned if that's not the absolute sexiest sound Law has ever heard, the man who will turn this world on its head moaning his name.

"It's so good, Law." Luffy's breath catches in the middle, almost breaking in a whimper, and Law struggles not to lose it right then and there.

"Come with me." he says, voice surprisingly steady even to his own ears, and Luffy does. Law's world goes fuzzy for a minute, but when it clears he's got his teeth on Luffy's windpipe and the smaller man is gasping little sounds which might be his name. Law pulls back, pulls out, and is nearly tackled off the bed as Luffy throws himself at the taller captain for a kiss.

A quick Room and Tact saves them from an undignified fall or Law cracking the back of his head on the bed frame, and normally Law can't stand being pinned but right now, with Luffy's lips on his and arousal humming hot under his skin, he really couldn't care less. He digs his nails into Luffy's back as he lifts his hips, drags his fingers from shoulder blade to pelvis, and his lover makes the most amazing sound he's ever heard, a high moan which resonates in his bones and tingles across the back of his neck. The smaller man is hard again, pressed against his thigh, and Law smiles into their kiss because _he_ did that, Luffy is hard for him, _because_ of him. The man who will be Pirate King is his and his alone, and he hopes that he leaves at least one mark on the younger captain's rubber skin as proof of this fact.

"Do that again." Luffy gasps, pulling away only far enough to rest his forehead on the pillow next to Law's ear. Law does, and unmuffled by a kiss the sound Luffy makes goes straight to his cock. Law grabs Luffy's hips, guides the rubberman to sit on him, then manages a weak coating of armament haki on his hands and scratches down the younger captain's back again. Luffy _screams_ , his back arches, and Law's stomach is spattered with sticky warmth mere seconds before his world goes fuzzy again.

This time he comes back down with armament haki dissipating from his hands and Luffy gasping against his chest. He slides out from under Luffy, and after a minute to recover (it must be part of the spell, though he doesn't have the mental faculties to wonder why at the moment) he pulls Luffy to his hands and knees and slides in. One hand on the younger man's hip, gripping hard enough to surely bruise any flesh less elastic than that of a literal rubberman, the other coated with armament haki and raking from collarbone to pelvis down Luffy's chest, leaving long scratches over the scar which would've taken Luffy's life two years ago had the doctor saving him been anyone else. The smaller captain keens at every scrape, and Law forces himself not to come even as the spell presses on him.

"Law." Luffy gasps, his voice tight and desperate. "Law, I'm gonna-" his words break off in a string of curses at high volume, and Law drags his nails down Luffy's side once before gripping his hips as the world goes fuzzy.

His face is pressed into the juncture of Luffy's neck and shoulder this time, and as he tries to take a proper breath Law realises he can't smell anything but Luffy. His lover smells like sweat and blood and the ocean and meat and something Law can only describe as sunshine. Luffy smells like battle and adventure and yeah sex too but that's not what sets Law's heart racing. The thing that steals the breath from his lungs and drives him to press closer to his ally, his boyfriend, his lover, is that he hadn't realised how much he _missed_ that scent until just now.

"I love you." he whispers, voice hoarse and pitched low. "Gods, I love you so much."

"Love you too, Law." Luffy murmurs, twisting in a way which would be painful if he weren't made of rubber.

Law's heart does its damnedest to hammer its way through his ribs, and when he curls over Luffy the rubberman shakes his head. "I wanna face Law." he says, twisting and hooking his arms around Law's neck. "I like kissing you while you're in me."

Law wobbles a bit as he sits up, because Luffy is basically hanging from his neck and damn if the man isn't heavier then he looks, but he gets his lover seated on his lap soon enough. He presses a kiss to the top of the mess of scratches, angry red lines which mark Luffy as _his_ , and freezes when he tastes blood. "You're hurt?" he asks quickly, sitting up and lifting a hand to the reddest and shiniest part of his partner's chest. His fingers come away tipped with crimson, and the spell doesn't break per-se but it's like a stiff cold wind has swept through his mind and cleared the fog for a moment.

"Huh?" Luffy looks down at Law's bloody fingertips, blinks a few times, then looks back up at Law. "Guess so."

"I asked you to tell me if it hurt." Law grips Luffy's shoulders, and remembers why he hates illegal charisma spells so much. If he'd been in his right mind (or as much of his right mind as anyone was during really hot sex with the love of their life) he would've been able to toe the line between scratching and drawing blood. But now Luffy's chest is bleeding and it's his fault for letting the spell cloud his judgement.

"Law." Luffy's tone is firm, drawing him back to the present. "Stop being stupid." he huffs, looking almost petulant. "It felt good when you were scratching me, so I didn't tell you to stop. Now c'mon and kiss me, and stop thinking so much when we're trying to have sex."

Law can't help the laugh which slips out if his mouth at that. Luffy can be so simple at times, but even so he somehow always knows what to say or do to make people feel better. "Alright, but you have to ask nicely." he teases, running the fingers of one hand down Luffy's back, tracing the contours of muscle there.

"Please?" Luffy asks.

"Ah-ah." Law shakes his head, moving his fingers ever so slowly up the scratches he's already left on Luffy's back. " _Nicely_."

Luffy shivers, thighs pressing firmly against Law's as he starts hardening. "Please, Law." he gasps, and Law draws his hand quickly the rest of the way up Luffy's back to tangle in his hair. The other wraps around both their cocks, and he gathers armament haki in the palm and fingers to keep his lover's penis from stretching like it had the first time they tried to do something sexual.

Luffy comes after two strokes, spitting a string of expletives almost like prayers, and even though the spell still presses on Law he's able to restrain himself better now that it's been a bit. 

"I like your hands." Luffy mumbles, smiling dopily.

"I will definitely remember that for next time." Law smiles, pressing a kiss to the edge of Luffy's mouth. "Still want to help me break this spell?"

"Gods, yes." Luffy grins, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Law rests his hands on his lover's hips, pulls gently, and the rubberman needs no further coaxing to shift forward and take Law's dick up his ass.

It feels just as fantastic this time as it did the last four times, and Law can hardly breathe around Luffy kissing him but that's okay because it's Luffy's lips on his, Luffy's fingers digging fresh bruises into his sides, Luffy's skin under his haki-coated nails. Law pulls away to breathe, and chokes on air when the younger captain bends his head down to bite his neck.

Law has every reason not to want anything but clothing near his throat, and countless thin overlapping scars to prove it. He hasn't even let Bepo touch him there save once in incredibly extenuating circumstances, so when Luffy sinks his teeth into vulnerable flesh that hasn't felt serious pressure since _him_... Law has a Room ready and an unfamiliar but deadly sharp knife poised behind the rubberman's heart before his brain has fully processed anything but a threat. Thankfully realisation is quick in coming, and when he's able to process more than basic sensory input Law puts the knife back. He lets the Room vanish, grips Luffy's hair, and pulls his lover's head away from his neck to find Luffy already wearing a concerned look.

"Is Law hurt?" he asks, one hand coming up to hover over the wet spot where his mouth had been. For all that he's a blunt idiot, the future Pirate King can be surprisingly good at delicate situations.

Law sighs. The full answer is too long to trust that he'll get it all out through the spell's fog in his head, but it's not yes or no either. "A long time ago." he says after a quiet moment. "Just, don't press there too hard." he flattens his palm against the back of Luffy's ribs, feels the steady heartbeat he would've unthinkingly driven a knife through, and then Luffy swoops in and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Law's doing it again." he huffs petulantly.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking too much while we're trying to have sex." he drapes his arms over Law's shoulders, and Law chuckles.

"Alright." he agrees, and pulls the rubberman into a gentle kiss. It's not gentle for long, of course, because nothing ever is with Luffy, but if they didn't both like it that way then they wouldn't be together. 

Law finds the line between superficial scratches and ones that draw blood, and finds that if he does it just right Luffy's vocabulary shrinks to high whines and swear words and Law's name. Luffy grips him tight, like if he lets go one of them might drift away, and Law's lips feel tender from so many desperate kisses but he doesn't care. The stretches of making out between rounds keep getting longer, and Law isn't sure exactly when the intangible pressure of the spell fades to nothing but he realises it when he pulls back from a kiss and the strongest emotion that runs through him is a smug sort of pride. Luffy never looks tidy if he can help it, but now it's plain to see that he's just been quite thoroughly ravished. Law is certain he looks worse, since he's not made of rubber, but at the moment he's content to simply observe his handiwork.

Luffy's hair is mussed up in a way that implies either restless sleep or sex, and the expression on his face is one Law isn't familiar with but oh gods would he like to be. Luffy's mouth is half open in a small smile, his dark eyes halfway shut and full of so much love the older captain isn't entirely sure what to make of it. His cheeks are flushed, like most of the rest of him, and Law's eyes travel down Luffy's back by following the lines of countless scratches. The longest scratches are a set of eight, and he follows those lines down to the top of the curve of Luffy's butt. The rubberman looked amazing in anything, but if asked now what Luffy's ass was best in Law would probably say "bed" and smirk, and only half to throw the asker off balance.

Luffy snores quietly as his eyes slide the rest of the way shut, and Law smiles as he fishes a blanket up off the floor. He's pretty well worn out too, but it wouldn't do for both captains to fall asleep without one of them checking up on their crews, now would it?

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I started writing this as a self-imposed challenge to write a thing in present tense. And then it kinda, well, exploded.


End file.
